<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fox's Fat Tits by Bass0w0n, TexWash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449061">Fox's Fat Tits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n'>Bass0w0n</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash'>TexWash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Command Squad, Coruscant Guard, Crack Treated Seriously, Fox's Fat Tits, Gen, Multiple Authors, Other, The Painted Universe, more to come - Freeform, tiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox has zero inhibition and the <em>writers are sluts for it.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-4477 | Thire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Commander Fox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fox's Fat Tits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFunkyOpossum/gifts">ThatFunkyOpossum</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>We regret nothing.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with the Senate on a regular basis was <em>hell for every member of the Coruscant Guard</em>. Most of these vode were specialists or extremely skilled in combat, <em>and yet they were being absolutely wasted on the defense of the Senate.</em> So, in turn, most members of the guard had a <em>vigorous</em> athletic routine to either keep their skills sharp <em>or ward off the destruction of the Senate by Clone hands.</em> Commander Fox’s habits focus on arms, pecs, <em>and alcohol</em>; as Fox is the Commander of the Guard, he has to deal with not only <em>the entire Senate</em> but the <em>Chancellor’s demands as well.</em></p><p>So the alcohol is quite necessary.</p><p>As a result of all this exercise, and alcohol, Fox's rack was <em>rather impressive</em>. To the point where the Guard’s own tales of Fox were starting to rival that of Wolffe’s.</p><p>Although <em>Fox</em> isn’t as shy about his gains as Wolffe is, there have been <em>quite a few recorded incidents</em>, brought to you by cheap booze, <em>where Fox’s assets have been on view for all vode to see.</em> And if a vod were to approach Fox about this he wouldn’t deny it, <em>he would also tell them not to beg for free handouts.</em> </p><p>The idea that a few of his more <em>notorious</em> holos having made it to the front lines- frankly, hardly phases him. Fox is a Vod of Honor, of course, but very little shame came from his drunken actions. <em>Thire’s idea of a “Good Time”, however, would forever be off the table, after the Speeder Incident.</em> Nobody needed to see <em>that</em> much of <em>either of them</em> again. They were both lucky it was Hound and not Thorn that found them, later that night.</p><p>
  <em>Fox still mourns the loss of the shirt Sinker gave him.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="https://thatfunkyopossum.tumblr.com/">ThatFunkyOpossum</a>!<br/><strong>Mando'a Translations:</strong></p><p>Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Based on this image:</strong><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>